All for One and One for All
by SailorNeo
Summary: Sequel to The Quantum Mirror. Now that Sam and Jack are FINALLY married, what happens when life at the SGC resumes? On non permanent Hiatus.
1. Collateral Damage Part 1

Author's _**Very, Very, Very, Very**_ late note: Okay, so I realized that the chapter was waaaaaaay too long and boring considering it was the transcript untranscriptafied…So I did this. Each ep will be in about three to five chapters depending on how I divide it up. There'll be an interlude after every second complete episode. By interlude I mean everything will be completely out of my head.

If you have any desire to yell at me for leaving you all in the lurch with this…My laptop is broken and won't work and I barely get any time on the computer for anything other than school work. I am SOOOOOO sorry about the wait.

* * *

Chapter One: COLLATERAL DAMAGE part 1

"_And may I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron Mitchell!" _

_Their friends and family cheered. "And may I ask, Mrs. Virginia Abydonius, how do _you_ feel about this blessed union?" the man behind the camera asked._

"_Well, for starters, hallelujah! I never thought I'd live to see Carolyn get married for love. Well, that said, if you, Cameron Mitchell, hurt her—you are a very, very, very dead man."_

"_Take that seriously," Bobby said, turning the camera to himself. He turned it back around and moved away from his sister. He scanned the room, and headed towards the bride and groom._

_Cam's grandmother had taken a hold of one of Carolyn's hands and was praising her grandson. Carolyn smiled happily the whole time, half tuning her new grandmother-in-law out, but listening none the less. _

_Carolyn's mother had stolen Cam and was lecturing him while Landry looked on a smile on his face, obviously enjoying his son-in-law's torture. _

"_Excuse me," Bobby said, aiming his camera on the group. "If I may have a word with the bride and groom?"_

_The others nodded, smiled, and backed off. "So, Cam," Bobby began. "How do you feel about having General Landry as a father-in-law?"_

_Cam's eyes slowly widened, the color drained from his face, and a horrified expression crossed his features. "Oh God," he whispered, causing his wife to come out in peals of laughter. _

"_What's so funny?" Landry asked, walking over. Cam gulped and his wife laughed louder. "Obviously something very funny," he said, slightly confused._

"_Sir, you'll find out later," Bobby said._

_Cam's eyes narrowed. "No, he won't," he said, leaning towards Bobby._

"_Uh, yeah he will," Bobby said before ducking away. _

"_That's_ what was so funny?" Landry asked.

"Yup," Carolyn said, looking fondly at her husband.

Cam was practically horizontal he had sunk down into the couch so low. "S'not funny," he muttered under his breath as Landry began chuckling.

"Actually, it is," Landry said, "considering I had exactly the same reaction when I married Carolyn's mother. "Granted, it's not _exactly_ the same considering that I'm not like my father-in-law was…"

Carolyn paused the still continuing video and looked at her watch. "Well, I have surgery on Lieutenant Marshall in fifty minutes and SG-1's mission is in twenty."

Landry got up from his seat and smiled at his daughter. "The continuation of this delightful tape later then?" he asked.

Carolyn grinned. "Sure dad," she said.

Landry left the couple's on base room, leaving Carolyn and Cam alone. "S'not funny, you know," Cam said as he sat up straight, wincing a little at the pain in his back.

"Poor baby," Carolyn laughed as she got up. "So, where's the mission to this time?"

"You know those people with the memory devices?" Cam asked as he got up and stretched. When Carolyn nodded, he continued. "This time we get to experience it first hand. Meaning I get to experience it first hand."

Carolyn turned, a frown on her face. "I don't think I like that," she said.

"It's harmless, really," Cam said, pulling her into his arms. When she raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "Okay, it really is harmless. Nothing bad can happen."

Carolyn smiled slightly. "I'll hold you to that," she said.

**

* * *

**

Images flashed through Cameron Mitchell's mind.

FLASH: _A woman at a party smiling at him._

FLASH: _Carolyn and him dancing._

FLASH: _Moving down a corridor in an apartment, picking up a small statue. _

FLASH: _The woman kissing him and him pushing her away. _

FLASH: _Moving through a kitchen._

FLASH: _The woman, frightened, and crawling fast across the kitchen floor, trying to get away. _

Cam opened his eyes blearily, unable to focus on anything around him.

FLASH: _The woman screaming, holding up her hands as she's beaten. _

He slowly came to, looking around in confusion. He had no recollection of where he was or how he got there. He brought his hands up to rub his face, but stopped short. "What the…" he murmured, looking at his blood coated hands

FLASH: _Hitting the woman repeatedly as she screamed. He dropped the statue, staring at his hands. _

He sat up, unsure of what had happened.

There was a knock on the door.

"Open up this door!" someone shouted from outside. Cam looked at the door, confused. The door was forced open as several men entered, pushing Cameron to the ground. "I got him!"

"What the hell is going on?" Cam asked, very, very, very confused.

"Colonel Mitchell," an officer said.

"Yeah…what happened?" he asked as they bound his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Bring him," the officer said. The others picked him up and followed the officer into the kitchen.

Laying on the floor of the kitchen was a woman's body.

Cam stared down at the lifeless body of the woman—Reya Varrick.

"Oh my God…"

"Colonel Mitchell, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Dr. Reya Varrick."

**

* * *

****24 HOURS EARLIER**

Cam lay in a char, wires attached to his head.

FLASH: _Dr. Reya Verrick walked out of her bedroom in her apartment, tying her robe. "Sorry to keep you Emissary, I wasn't expecting anyone," she said._

"_Well," Cam said as he stared out the window, "I apologize for coming so late, but the committee just completed its deliberations." He turned and walked over to her. _

"_You've chosen a new leader for the project," Reya said. _

"_Yes we have," Cam said, putting down his glass. "Congratulations."_

"_I'm honored," Reya said. _

"_We expect great things from you doctor. Along with your new…responsibilities…you will have a higher security clearance. You already know about the ring, of course."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_What you don't know, is that we've used it to visit over a dozen inhabited worlds…and there may be thousands more out there."_

"_My God…"_

"_As an ambassador to those worlds I've seen first hand the kinds of technologies that exist in the galaxy. Giant ships capable of traveling between the stars, weapons of immeasurable power…Gelar is vulnerable doctor, the project may be our only hope for survival."_

"_We'll do our best sir…"_

Cam jumped up in his seat. Reya was standing by his side, SG-1, Virginia and the Emissary watching from below the platform he was on. "Wow," he said simply. There was no real way to describe what had happened.

"Colonel, how do you feel?" Reya asked.

He turned to her. He was completely lost for words, so he scoured his brain, trying vainly to find a way to effectively describe what he felt. "That's…just weird," he finally got out. She smiled. "I was having a conversation with you…It must have been about a year ago…But we just met yesterday…"

"I was the one who had a conversation with Dr. Varrick," the Emissary said. He walked forward. "What you experienced was my memory."

"That's amazing," Daniel said.

The Emissary grinned. "Oh believe me, Dr. Jackson, this is just the beginning."

"The memory," Reya said as she began to remove the wires attached to Cam's head, "was copied from the Emissary's mind and spliced into yours. Once there, it was incorporated into your conscious like a transplant organ becoming part of a new body."

"I could swear I was there," Cam said with a small grin as he got up and walked over to his teammates. "I don't really know what we were talking about, but we were talking."

Virginia smiled. "Just as long as you're okay…Carolyn would kill me if you weren't okay," she said. "I think Uncle Hank would to just because it would make Carolyn unhappy…"

"Of course this is just a small demonstration, we're still perfecting the process but we believe eventually the device will become an invaluable educational tool," Reya said, effectively ignoring Virginia.

"Imagine…Your most brilliant surgeons or engineers instantaneously transferring the full memory of their education and experience to young students…You could conceivably cut their training time from years to mere weeks," the Emissary said.

"Wow," Virginia said, not quite sure whether that was a 'Wow that's so amazing!' or a 'Wow that's not so amazing!' She decided it was a mix of each while Daniel frowned, obviously leaning towards the 'Wow that's not so amazing!' line of thought.

"And you say you adapted this technology from a Goa'uld memory device," Sam said a little warily.

"That's correct," Reya said.

"Uh, if you don't mind our asking, where did you get your hands on one?" Daniel asked, still frowning slightly.

"This planet has been under the protection of the Asguard for many generations, but it was originally occupied by the Goa'uld. That device was discovered by archeologists over 100 years ago, but it wasn't until our understanding of the technology advanced to the point where we could create the memory transfer. It was Dr. Varrick who made the final breakthrough," the Emissary said proudly, smiling at Reya.

"The Emissary is exaggerating, I was just the last in a long line of scientists working on the project," Reya said.

"The last is the one who gets it right," Cam said. She grinned and Sam, Daniel, and Virginia all raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"


	2. Collateral Damage Part 2

If you're just getting this update—GO READ CHAPTER ONE. NOW!!!

Chapter Two: COLLATERAL DAMAGE part 2

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Yet again, the team found themselves assembled in the Briefing Room. Virginia, having become "honorary team member"—her own words—for this mission was sitting at the table as well.

"The Gelarans haven't perfected the memory implant technology to the point where it would have widespread applications, but from Cam's experience, it sounds like they're well on their way," Sam said.

"If they succeed it could artificially accelerate their technological advancement," Daniel said.

"I think that's the point," Cam said.

"I'm saying it could be dangerous," Daniel explained.

"They could not only boost their military personnel, but also boost their capabilities of producing advanced weaponry," Virginia said. "And I don't like that idea."

"We're hardly in a position to judge. For the past nine years SG-1 has been routinely employing technologies that are well beyond our level of advancement," Landry said.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything that would cause us to kill everyone on the planet," Virginia said. "We may have done things that would cause _others_ to kill everyone on the planet, but not us."

Sam stared at her cousin. Virginia was really strange sometimes. "The Asguard are busy rebuilding which means they haven't been around to do much protecting. The Gelarans feel like the need to play catch up," Sam said.

"In all likelihood that is the reason they are seeking a relationship with the Tau'ri. They are undoubtedly aware of our success against the Goa'uld,' Teal'c said.

"So what exactly do they want?" Landry asked. "I mean aside from our goodwill and fellowship?

"Well right now they have no interstellar capability except for the Gate itself," Sam explained. "They've been working on hyper drive capability but without much success."

"And they want to offer this memory device in exchange for our help?" Landry asked.

"Well, the Emissary was reluctant to get into specifics," Daniel said slowly. "I think he wanted to whet our appetite for the technology before we started bargaining."

"Well it worked. The joint chiefs are already salivating over the idea of training jet pilots in a manner of days," Landry said with a grin. "We need to set up another meting."

"See, I don't like the idea of training jet pilots in days," Virginia said. "Your experiences are an integral part to your psyche, and if you're given someone else's…well, then we have clones of each other mentally."

Landry looked at her, his face devoid of any expression, and then turned to Sam.

Sam immediately continued from before Virginia had started talking. "No need sir," she said. "We've already been invited back in honor of the scientists who developed the technology."

"And can Carolyn _please_ come?" Virginia asked. "And Skaara? And Vala? They said we could bring our spouses…"

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

"Couldn't we be at home instead?" Vala asked. "Please?"

Daniel sighed. "No, Vala. They invited us back and anyways Landry told us to set up a meeting."

"But Caleb—"

"Will be fine. Don't worry about him. Charlie's watching them all."

"When is Jack going to come next?" Vala asked after a moment.

"Hopefully soon," Daniel said.

"And then we can have our party?"

"Yes. Then we can have our party."

"Okay. Can we dance now?" Vala asked in one of her rapid changes of mood.

"I thought you wanted to go home," Daniel said as she led him out onto the dance floor.

"Well, I changed my mind. Let's dance."

As they danced, they noticed Reya watching Cam and Carolyn quite frequently. And they weren't the only ones either. Virginia and Skaara maneuvered themselves—or rather Virginia did—next to Vala and Daniel. "She's creepy," Virginia said. "She was staring at him like that earlier too."

"Maybe she doesn't realize he's married," Skaara said.

"No, I'm fairly certain she knows he's married," Vala said. "Some couples are wearing rings, and unless they mean something _entirely_ different, she should realize that he's married"

"And now she's heading towards him…Hm…I don't like the look of this…" Virginia murmured. "Why's she pulling him away?" She turned to the other three. "Time to investigate!"

They began making their way towards Cam, but were sidetracked by the Emissary.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Cam and Reya were walking and talking together. Well, Cam was just doing the walking and Reya was doing more of the talking.

"Check that out. Even on an alien world," Cam said pointing. "A wall flower."

"Dr. Amuro," Reya said. "He's worked on the project for many years."

"Well, it doesn't look like he's enjoying the party," Cam said.

"You know how it is with scientists. We spend so much time in the lab," Reya said. "I think that's where we feel most comfortable."

"In your case, I find that hard to believe," Cam said.

"Are you suggesting I don't work as hard as my colleagues?" Reya asked, stopping.

"No, no, no, God no…Uh, that's supposed to be a compliment," Cam stuttered.

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it," Reya said with a flirtatious smile.

Cam wasn't too pleased with the flirting that was going on with her.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

"No, it's not that I don't appreciate the potential of the technology but…it's…it's just that we're talking about your memory here. It's fundamental to your identity. If you can't trust it you're lost," Daniel told the Emissary.

Virginia glanced over in the direction of Cam and Reya, but continued Daniel's argument. "Your memories are a key part to your personality. If you're given someone else's memories, then your personality is colored with traces of theirs."

"Your memory is already less objected than you think it is Drs. Jackson and Abydonius," the Emissary said.

"Well, he's got a point," Sam agreed. "I mean, just ask any cop who's had to take eyewitness testimonies."

"Yes, but there's a difference between getting a license plate number wrong and not knowing if the four years you spent in college ever actually happened," Daniel said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to think that all of that time I was forced to spend with Daniel while he was teaching me didn't actually happen," Virginia said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be proud enough to say that I bested him on multiple occasions and out drank him with one drink!"

"Shut up," Daniel said.

"Oh, out drinking Daniel isn't _that _hard," Vala said.

The Emissary looked at her and Virginia and Vala oddly before continuing. "Yes, but that would never be the case," he explained to Daniel. "Everyone receiving the treatment would be aware of what they were getting."

"So long as the technology is not abused," Teal'c said.

"Well, that's a risk with all new technologies," the Emissary said.

"Easy said by one who has not been the victim of such abuse," Teal'c said.

The Emissary nodded and smiled. "Excuse me," he said as he left.

"Well," Carolyn said. "He left in a hurry."

"Obviously didn't want to continue the conversation," Virginia agreed.

"Anyone see my husband?" the two asked at the same time.

"And where's Vala?" Daniel asked, looking around.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Dr. Marrel walked over to Cam and Reya. "Reya," he said, ignoring Cam's presence.

Reya hesitated before introducing Cameron. "Dr. Marrel, this is Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell."

"We have to talk," Marrel said.

Reya excused herself and went off with Marrel.

Sam and Carolyn walked over to Cam. Carolyn looped her arm through her husband's as Sam asked, "How's it going?"

"I really don't think diplomacy is my thing," Cam sighed.

"Who told you it was?" Carolyn teased.

"Not nice," he told her with a grin. "Where'd Jackson and the others go?"

"Apparently Vala found the liquor and dragged Skaara off to it. Daniel and Virginia are trying to get her away from it," Sam said. "Virginia won't let Carolyn tell Vala that she's not supposed to drink while pregnant."

"She should know that," Carolyn said. "It's going to danger the baby."

"Yeah, and so will Vala hitting you for telling her. Daniel's working on keeping her away from alcohol."

"That's not going to be easy," Cam said.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Marrel gave Reya a sheet of paper. She read it and looked around angrily. When she spotted the Emissary she marched over to him. "Reya, wait," Marrel said.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Reya demanded when she reached the Emissary.

"Excuse me," the Emissary said as he moved away from the people he had been speaking with. "What?" he asked her.

"You moved up the test schedule," Reya explained angrily. "And you selected a group of volunteers. When did this happen?"

Marrel walked over and listened. "We've been very impressed with your progress," the Emissary explained. "We thought it was time to take your research to its next level. You should take this as a compliment."

"I noticed all of the test subjects are military officers! How should I take that?"

"This is still a classified operation," the Emissary said condescendingly.

"You gave me your personal assurance that this project would remain under civilian control!"

"And so it has…The military is simply making their contribution."

"Well, I've seen what those contributions can lead to," Reya said, causing Cam, Sam, and Carolyn to glance over.

"You're overreacting and in any case, this is hardly the place to discuss it," the Emissary said.

"This conversation isn't over," Reya said before she stormed out.

Cam turned to Carolyn. "I'll be back in a few. I want to find out what's going on," he said before following Reya. She had nearly reached the exit when he called, "Reya, wait up!" She turned to him with an angry sigh. "What was all that about?" he asked.

"I should have seen this coming," she sighed. "They're going to take the project away from me."

"Why would they do that?" Cam asked. "You're the one that figured it out."

"Which means they no longer need me," Reya said bitterly. "Huh. I k now where this is coming from…it's the general staff. They want to control the technology without any interference from civilian scientists…I swore I wouldn't let that happen." She took a deep breath. "Why am I telling you this? You're a military officer yourself…if you get your hands on the device the same thing will happen on your planet." She turned to go.

"Hey!" Cam said, causing her to turn back. "I'm not a big fan of misusing technology on any planet…and I might be able to help you out."

"What do you mean?" Reya asked, walking closer.

"Well obviously your government is keen on forming a relationship with mine," Cam said. "That gives us some leverage."

"You'd use your influence to help me?" Reya asked.

"I could try," Cam said.

"Well, I really don't want to go back out there," Reya said. She paused. "Maybe you could do me a favor and walk me home…it's not far…but I don't like to walk alone at night…"

"Really?" Cam asked, genuinely surprised.

"Don't they have crime on your planet?" Reya asked.

"Yeah, but…" Cam said, but decided to walk her home anyways. Hey, he could find out more about what he could do.

The Emissary frowned as he watched the walk away together.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Cam and Reya entered her apartment. Reya turned on the lights and walked towards the drinks as Cam shut the door. "Oh wow," he said. She turned to look at him. "Don't move. The night the Emissary told you that they put you in charge of the project, he came here, right?"

"That's right," Reya said, coming over to him.

"This is weird," Cam said, smiling at her. "I mean I know I've never been here before but…I recognize this place…"

"Then you know where the drinks are. Make yourself at home," she said as she headed towards her room. "And pour me one too."

"Uh, I really should be getting back…" he said.

"Just a little bit?" she called to him.

Cam sighed quietly and shrugged. "Do all government scientists live like this?" he asked her.

"The success of the project has brought me a few privileges," Reya said. "Sometimes I feel a little guilty, most of my colleagues from my days at the acadmy don't live nearly as well."

"Well I'm sure you deserve it," Cam said. "So, you live here on your own?"

"Why do you ask?" Reya asked with a grin.

"It's a big place and I'm curious," Cam said. She walked over in front of him and began pulling on his jacket. Cam batted her hands away and made a move towards the door, but she grabbed his arm.

"Oh, I thought that was your clever way of asking if I was married," Reya said as she leaned closer.

"Uh, no," he said, backing away slowly.

"Well, the answer is no," she said. She leaned up and kissed him.

He pushed her away. "Hey, look, I'm happily married," he said.

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want to," she said, kissing him again.

"Actually, no," Cam said, pushing her away.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Virginia, Vala, Skaara, and Carolyn were led into the Emissary's office.

"Emissary, what's going on?" Sam asked. "Where's Colonel Mitchell?"

"He's been taken into custody," the Emissary said.

"What?" Carolyn asked. "Why has he been taken into custody?"

"He killed Dr. Varrick," the Emissary said.

"What?!" Carolyn asked.

"That's insane," Daniel said.

"When we found him his blood alcohol level was extremely high…I suspect it was probably some kind of unpremeditated crime of passion. We all know they left the reception together," the Emissary said.

"No, Cam wouldn't…" Carolyn murmured.

"That's hardly evidence," Sam said.

"We also found her blood on his hands and his finger prints on the murder weapon…but most importantly…he confessed," the Emissary said.

They all stared, Carolyn leaning heavily on Virginia.


	3. Collateral Damage Part 3

I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the delay in the update. I had end of year projects, finals, a HUGE paper for English, and my dad hid all of my fics and I have only just recently found them. So without any more talking...

* * *

Chapter Three: COLLATERAL DAMAGE part 3

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Cam sat in the center of a cell, staring at the ground. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c stood on the other side of the bars.

" Cam, what happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…I mean…the whole night's just a blur…" He closed his eyes.

FLASH: _Reya running into the kitchen afraid…she falls, crawling from him, screaming, she raises her hands to protect herself, hitting her repeatedly. _

"I just remember feeling this insane anger. I don't know why I picked up the statue…and I hit her with it…"

Sam closed her eyes and Daniel shook his head.

"She was lying there…helpless…and I uh…"

"It wasn't you, okay? These people can implant memories," Daniel said.

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell myself the same thing all morning," Cam said. "But it doesn't stop me from seeing her face. What if I told you everything that happened yesterday was a false memory? How would you know the difference?" Cam asked.

An officer entered the room. "The Emissary would like to speak with the prisoner."

As SG-1 turned to leave, Cam said, "Hey. Get Carolyn off of her, okay?"

Sam turned to him. "You should know, as being another General's daughter, that probably won't work. And Virginia's been trying to get Carolyn to go home for the past hour—it hasn't worked."

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Cam looked up as the door to his jail room opened for the third time that day and sighed in frustration when his wife walked in. She stood in front of him, not saying anything.

"I told them to get you off of the planet," he finally said.

" Cam, you need to realize that all General's daughters are strong headed. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't by now," she said.

"Carolyn," he said standing up. "Look, I don't want you here if things go south."

" Cam, I know you didn't do it," Carolyn said. "That's not the man I married." She reached her hand through the bars. He hesitated, but grasped it. "I love you. And I'll stand beside you no matter what happens. So get ready to deal with it."

Cam smiled a little, the first time all day.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Yet again, SG-1 found themselves standing in front of the Emissary, but this time with just the actual members of the team.

"We need to talk about this so called evidence you have against Colonel Mitchell," Sam said.

"That won't be necessary," the Emissary said. "Colonel Mitchell is free," he stood up in front of Cam, "to return to Earth."

"I'm what?" Cam asked.

"I'm trying to convince the cabinet to maintain your diplomatic status, but I may not succeed," the Emissary said as he walked back around his desk.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait a minute," Cam said. "If they think I'm guilty, why are they letting me go?"

"They believe it is in the best interests of inter-planetary relations to put this business behind us…as quickly and as quietly as possible," the Emissary said.

"Colonel Mitchell has been falsely accused," Teal'c said.

"Which means there can still be a murderer out there," Daniel said.

"Let's be realistic here," the Emissary said. "Very few people have access to the memory device. Even fewer have the skills to manipulate it in this manner. And none that I think of have any motive. Colonel Mitchell should be grateful, under our rules of evidence he would be convicted of this crime."

"I should be grateful to walk away and have this memory stuck in my head for the rest of my life?" Cam asked angrily as he stepped forward.

"Alright then," the Emissary said. "If you agree to close the matter, we can have the incident removed from your mind and replace it with a memory of a pleasant, uneventful evening."

"Just like that…forget it ever happened," Cam said dully.

"Precisely," the Emissary said congenially. "On the other hand, if you insist on a full investigation, I won't be able to protect you. If the evidence continues to point to your guilt, you will be subject to the full force of our laws…and the penalty for murder is death."

Sam went to stand beside Cam. "Cameron…we need to be really careful here…we have no idea how their legal system works….we don't know what kind of rights—"

"Sam. I need to do this…I want to know what really happened," Cam said quietly.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Landry paced in the Briefing Room. "You can tell the Galarans that until Colonel Mitchell is returned all trade talks are suspended," he said.

"He doesn't want to come back," Daniel said. "He wants to force them to conduct a full investigation."

"I don't give a damn what he wants," Landry said.

"Well I do," Carolyn said from the door. She stood with her arms crossed.

"Again, I don't give a damn what he wants," Landry said.

"He's my husband. I'm going to stand by him," she told her father resolutely.

"General," Daniel said. "It's easy for us to sit here and be certain he didn't do it…but look at it from his point of view…no matter what we say he's still gonna have the memory of murdering that woman with his own hands," Daniel said.

"You said the Emissary offered to have the memory removed," Landry said.

"Uh…well, he'd still know that she'd been killed and I'm sure he would be curious why no one was held accountable for it," Daniel said.

"He's taking an awful chance," Landry sighed.

"I believe it is highly unlikely that the Galarans would execute Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said. "It would severely hinder the possibility of future relations with the Tau'ri."

"Sir," Sam said. "I've already spoken with Dr. Marrel and he says they can use the implant technology to determine if the memory's genuine or not."

"I don't want him hooked up to that machine again without one of you present," Landry said.

"I'll be observing the analysis," Sam said. "In the meantime Teal'c and Daniel have been granted access to all the material relative to the investigation."

"And I'm going to be there the whole time," Carolyn said. When her father turned to object, she glared at him.

He sighed and nodded. "Very well."

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Carolyn, Cam, and Sam were escorted by an officer and two armed guards into the lab. Doctors Marrel and Amuro were waiting.

"Dr. Marrel and Dr. Amuro will be conducting the analysis," the officer said. "Now, if there's anything else you require."

"As a matter of fact there is," Carolyn said.

"I understand a sample of Colonel Mitchell's blood was taken when he was arrested," Sam said.

"In order to determine his blood alcohol level, yes," the officer said.

"We'd like a portion of that sample sent back to Stargate Command," Carolyn said.

"Just to confirm your results, of course," Sam said.

"I'll see to it," the officer said as he headed for the door.

"You can take the guards with you," Marrel called.

The officer pointed to Cam. "This man has been accused of murder."

"I don't want them in my lab," Marrel said.

The officer hesitated and then turned to the guards. "You can wait outside." They followed him out.

"You fellas sure you want to be left alone with me?" Cam asked.

"Dr. Varrick was our colleague," Amuro said, "if we thought for one minute you actually killed her we wouldn't be helping you."

"Then who do you think did kill her?" Sam asked.

Amuro looked to Marrel before speaking. "Reya was going to do everything she could to oppose the militarization of the project…so...they…got rid of her."

"Why frame me?" Cam asked.

"They assumed you'd claim diplomatic immunity and therefore no prosecution would be necessary. The whole thing was to be swept under the carpet," Marrel said.

"They assumed wrong," Cam said.

"And for that we are grateful," Marrel said.

"Yeah," Amuro agreed.

"Can you prove the memory's false?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, unfortunately Dr. Varrick was the most qualified to do this work," Amuro said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Cam said.

"Please," Amuro said, gesturing to the chair. The two walked to the chair and Amuro set Cam up. Marrel began setting up the computer while Sam watched.

"Brain activity is extremely fluid," Marrel told her and Carolyn. "We can't read a memory like opening a drawer and pulling out a file. Patterns shift and mutate. One memory colors another."

"That's why it's so difficult to create a successful graft," Amuro said as he came over to them. "You have to be careful not to create too many inconsistencies."

"All right Colonel," Marrel said. "We need to establish a base line. What I have done is identify a series of key memories from your childhood. These are seminal moments, they stand out like signposts and they influence everything that came after them. I'm going to activate one now."

FLASH: _"Dr. Peters to examination room 1. Dr. Peters." _

_Cameron sat in the corridor of a hospital, looking around hesitantly. A nurse came over and touched his shoulder._

"You all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…it's just…weird," Cam said.

"What are you seeing?" Carolyn asked.

"I'm in the VA hospital where they brought my father after his accident."

"He was a test pilot, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Cam said.

_Cam__ entered the hospital room. His dad turned to him with the help of a nurse because both of his legs were gone. His dad looked down, then at Cameron, worried. Cam smiled and so did his dad. _

"It's the first time I saw him after the crash," Cam said. "Scared the hell out of me to see him like that…somehow he…made it seem everything was gonna be okay…"

"We're moving into a related memory," Marrel said as he hit a few buttons.

"It's a couple of months later," Cam said.

_Cam and his dad sat on the hospital bed, watching the first space shuttle launch on TV. _

"We're watching the launch of the first space shuttle," Cam said. "God, I can't be much more than 10 years old."

_"Go baby, go baby, go!" Cam's dad shouted as the shuttle took off. "What do you think of that Cam? Space planes…I tell you what, if they can pull that off, the least I can do is walk again, right?" _

Amuro removed the wires from Cam's head. "Well done, Colonel," he said.

"So, what's next?" Cam asked.

"With this data we should be able to precisely calibrate the equipment and then comes the hard part…" Marrel said.

"We'll need to run through your memories of the murder. We may have to do it several times," Amuro said.

"Great," Cam said through gritted teeth.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Daniel and Teal'c walked into the Emissary's office.

"Teal'c, Dr. Jackson," the Emissary said. "What can I do for you?"

"We've got a problem," Daniel said. "Ah, this data file was supposed to contain all the materials relative to the murder investigation but large sections of Dr. Varrick's personal records have been deleted."

"Well, she was involved in a number of our most top secret projects, the deletions were made in the interest of national security. But I'm sure there's nothing in the missing material that has any bearing on the investigation," the Emissary explained.

"How are we to be certain?" Teal'c asked.

"Because I'm telling you," the Emissary said firmly.


	4. Collateral Damage Part 4

Chapter Four: COLLATERAL DAMAGE part 4

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

FLASH: _Cam and Reya talking at the party. Her smiling at him just before they left. _

FLASH: _Cam hitting her with the statue, she screams, anger…lots of anger._

FLASH: _Her kissing him, him pushing her away. _

FLASH: _Cam waking up, blood on his hands. _

FLASH: _Cam seeing Reya's body. _

"We must be missing something," Amuro said.

"We've been through it three times," Marrel told him

Sam walked over while Carolyn stayed with Virginia to watch worridly over her husband. "What's the problem?" Sam asked them.

"Well, maybe we should run another diagnostic?" Amuro said, ignoring Sam.

Marrel pointed to the screen. "It's not gonna change the results." He took a deep breath. "I need some air." He walked off, Virginia looking curiously after him.

"So far we can't find any evidence that the memory is false," Amuro said quietly, darting a look at Carolyn. "According to these results, Colonel Mitchell really did murder Dr. Varrick." The two turned to look at Cam.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Sam followed Marrel out of the lab. "Dr. Marrel, you have to continue with the analysis…please…You know he didn't do this," she said.

Marrel looked at her. "That's not what the machine says."

"Look, I know Dr. Varrick was your friend—"

"She was more than that Colonel," Marrel said, looking away. "She was my wife." Sam shifted uncertainly. "We had been separated for two years…I guess I was still hoping there might be a chance." He looked at her. "I can't help you."

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Walter came into Landry's office. "Sir, Dr. Jameson's in surgery, but he wanted you to see this right away and send it to Dr. Lam," he said, handing over a file. "It's the results of the analysis of Colonel Mitchell's blood sample."

"Anything useful?" Landry asked as he opened it.

"Yes sir," Walter said. "He wanted you to know that the…tripanens were negative but the CK and mioglobins were up," he said slowly. "No, wait…" He closed his eyes and thought hard. "Uh…the mioglobins were negative but the CK and Tripanens were up…No, wait…"

"Walter," Landry sighed.

"Sir, whatever it was, it means that when the sample was taken Colonel Mitchell had recently either been stunned or rendered unconscious by some kind of electrical charge," Walter said firmly.

"Like a Zat gun?"

"Yes, sir. Or something very similar."

Landry nodded, waiting for Walter to continue. When he didn't, he waved his hand. Walter left, Landry shaking his head after him.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

The Emissary sat reading the file, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Virginia, and Carolyn standing before him. "This is hardly proof of Colonel Mitchell's innocence," he said.

Carolyn glared daggers at him while Daniel said, "Wow, on Earth you have to prove guilt…I know, we're not on Earth…"

"I'll admit it is enough to suggest to them that the investigation should continue…but Dr. Marrel has expressed reluctance to help you any further," the Emissary said.

"At least let us talk to him," Virginia said.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

"I'm sorry about Reya," Cam said. "She told me…she'd been married…she didn't tell me it was you."

"Would it have made a difference?" Marrel asked.

"I didn't go there to sleep with her. I'm happily married," Cam said. Carolyn, Virginia, and the rest of SG-1 came over to him. "And I didn't kill her."

"Even if I wanted to help you there's nothing more I can do," Marrel said.

"Why not?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, as you know we used Colonel Mitchell's own memories to establish a comparative standard and normally that should have been enough to identify any false readings," Amuro said. He paused. "…But…we were unable to do so, which means…either the memory is genuine or the transfer was so expertly done that the ordinary methods of detecting it are useless."

"What other methods are there?" Virginia asked.

"Well, the only way would be to compare what happened the other night with a genuine memory of similar content and emotional resonance. So, unless Colonel Mitchell's made a habit of killing innocent people, we're out of options," Marrel said snidely.

Cam frowned. "I may have what you need." Everyone looked at him, Carolyn confused. "Hook me up."

They hooked Cam up to the machine and set it up. After a few moments Marrel said, "There it is…"

"What are we looking at?" Daniel asked.

"The emotional resonance pattern of this memory is very similar to that of Dr. Varrick's murder," Amuro said.

Carolyn looked at her husband. His eyes were shut tight and looked disturbed at what he was remembering.

FLASH: _"Mustang leader this is Mustang 3…do we have a confirmation on the target yet?"_

"_Negative Mustang 3. US reports we are still waiting on intel, maintain cabin."_

"_I have tallied the vehicle convoy just like the man said," Cam said. _

"_Copy that Mustang 3, we are still trying to confirm that the target is in the convoy."_

_Shots were fired. "Triple A on my three, breaking left."_

"His heart rate just shot up," Amuro said. "Breathing's shallow."

Carolyn stared at her husband. He was frowning, gripping the chair. It worried her. This couldn't be good for him.

"_I'm taking fire, do we have a confirmation yet? Not exactly friendly skies out here boys and girls. Can I get a confirmation on that target?"_

"_Mustang 3 you are cleared hot. Repeat, you are cleared hot."_

"_Pretty sure about this?" Cam asked to be sure._

"_That's an affirmative. Bump up to 1500 for react position."_

"_Roger that," Cam said. "Weapon is armed…bombs away."_

"_Mustang 3! Mustang3! Abort! Abort!"_

"_What? No. No-no-no, the bomb is away. What the hell's going on Mustang leader?"_

"_We've lost confirmation on the target."_

"_You've got to be kidding me…"_

"_Can you confirm hit?"_

"_Stand by," Cam said. He looked out the window as the bomb blew up three trucks. "Target is destroyed…oh shit…"_

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

_Captain Cameron Mitchell sat in the office of his commanding officer, his head bowed and clenching his hands. _

"_Sorry about that Captain," his CO said. "We were relying on local ally intelligence, so obviously someone dropped the ball." _

"_Who is the target? Was he in the convoy or not?" Cam asked. _

_His CO leaned back. "Don't do this to yourself."_

"_Who was in the convoy, sir?"_

"_As far as we know, it was a group of refugees. This wasn't your fault."_

"_But it doesn't change the fact that I have to live with it…for the rest of my life…"_

Cam sat up. Carolyn hurried to him to help take off the wires.

"Please tell me you got what you need," Cam said.

"We're analyzing the results now," Marrel said. "Just give us a few moments."

Cam got out of the chair, rubbing his face as he sat on the steps leading up to the platform. Carolyn sat down next to him. He took a deep breath. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"No," Cam said with a clenched jaw.

The machine beeped and Cam grasped Carolyn's hand while Virginia held her breath. "It worked," Marrel said with a grin. "The new data indicates that the memory of Reya's murder was implanted."

Cam sighed in relief while Carolyn turned her face into his shoulder. "Thank God," Sam said while Virginia started breathing again.

Amuro stood up. "I'll inform the Emissary."

"Hang on a second," Cam said. Amuro stopped and looked at him. "We may have proved that I didn't kill her, but we're not finished…not by a long shot." He turned to Carolyn. "I have to know who did it," she nodded, "and I'm not leaving here until I find out."

Amuro and Marrel helped Cam back into the chair. "What exactly are we looking for?" Virginia asked.

"Because we know the memory was implanted, we can expect to find anomalies. Little moments where the brain is simply incapable of dealing with the inconsistencies that arise as a result of the graft…now, often these take the form of missing time...or, sudden changes in the people around us. Typically they center on the splice points. Where the memory stops and starts," Marrel explained.

"The problem is, they can often be difficult to detect," Amuro said. He and Marrel walked over to the computer.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Daniel, Virginia, and Teal'c entered the Emissary's office. "You wanted to see us?" Daniel asked.

"I understand Dr. Marrel and Dr. Amuro were able to determine that the memory was an implant." Daniel nodded. "I must say, I'm relieved. A trial could have been extremely detrimental to relations between our worlds."

"Not to mention inconvenient for Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure he'd like to return to Earth as soon as possible."

"Actually, he's still in the lab," Daniel said.

"Colonel Mitchell believes that an analysis of the false memory could prove useful in determining the identity of the murderer," Teal'c said.

"I'm sorry," the Emissary said, "but I won't allow it. We've already been more than generous in putting our most important scientists and facilities at your disposal to determine Colonel Mitchell's innocence. But now its time they got back to their research," the Emissary said.

"Look, all we're asking for is a little more time," Daniel said.

"The project is already behind schedule," the Emissary said. "Dr. Marrel is the most qualified to lead the research now, and his new responsibilities preclude him from participating in this investigation any more."

Virginia frowned. "Colonel Mitchell was assaulted," Daniel said. "His memories were manipulated against his will, an innocent woman was murdered. Now I've only worked with the guy for a short period of time, but I'm pretty sure he's not going to let this one go, and if you want to get in his way, let's just say, when it comes time to decide if we want to pursue this relationship his opinion's going to carry a lot of weight."

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

FLASH: _Reya crawling across the kitchen floor, screaming._

FLSH: _Cam's face contorted in anger, hitting her with the statue._

Cam sat up and took a deep breath.

"Cam?" Carolyn asked hesitantly.

"Nah, I'm good," he said to reassure her even though he was anything but.

"Well, are you sure you wanna continue this? It's possible that there are not anomalies or they could be buried so deep, we'll never find them even if we go over it 100 times," Amuro said.

"It's the least I can do for her now…let's keep going," Cam said.

"Okay," Amuro sighed.

Cam lay back and closed his eyes. After nearly twenty minutes of the same results, Sam and Carolyn began pacing. Marrel and Amuro focused hard on the readings.

"There's nothing here," Amuro said sadly.

"There has to be…I'll find it…" Marrel said, nearly to himself.

"Marrel, I know she meant a lot to you, but how much longer can we put the poor man through this?" Amuro asked him.

"He wants to do it!" Marrel said. "Look, we know the memory's false by comparison. There must be some other indication."

"We've been through this a dozen times, the splice points are indistinguishable," Amuro said.

"I know, but I now realize that's because he was rendered unconscious before the procedure was begun, and he was still unconscious long after it was completed. The whole thing has the quality of a dream. It's…jumbled up in his mind," Marrel said.

"All right, so what can we do about it?" Amuro asked.

"Focus on the inconsistencies in the memory itself," Marrel said.

"But what if there aren't any?" Amuro asked.

"I'm wasting my time explaining this to you!" Marrel exclaimed, causing both Sam and Carolyn to look at him. "Can I do my work?"

"How's he doing?" Amuro said as he walked over to Carolyn and Sam.

"Not too good," Carolyn said.

"Doesn't sound like you're making a lot of progress," Sam said.

"Marrel's determined but…I don't know. The graft appears to be flawless," Amuro said.

FLASH: _Reya smiles at Cam before they leave the party._

FLASH: _Cam walks down a corridor._

"I've got something!" Marrel said as the computer screen flashed. "There, you see it?"

"Yes," Amuro said.

"What is it?" Carolyn and Sam asked.

"It's what we've been looking for," Marrel said. "Colonel Mitchell, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Cam said.

"We've identified a point in the memory where we think there might be an anomaly. I'm going to activate it now. I want you to tell me what you see," Marrel said.

FLASH: _Cam walking down the corridor, going to pick up the statue._

FLASH: _Cam passing the mirror, his image slightly blurred._

FLASH: _Reya runs into the kitchen. Screaming, she falls._

"Whoa, no, no, I uh, no, I've lost it. Go back," Cam said.

"Just a minute," Marrel said.

FLASH: _Rewinding through walking down the corridor and picking up the statue._

"Stop! There, can you run it again…maybe slow it down a little," Cam said.

FLASH: _Cam slowly walking by the mirror, the image blurry._

"I can see my reflection…my reflection in the mirror," Cam said. "But the face is blurry…"

"It's an anomaly. If the reflection in the mirror is not your own, your brain can't deal with it. That's why it's blurry."

"Can you clean it up?" Cam asked.

Marrel turned back to the computer and shook his head. "Uh, I think so."

FLASH: _Walking by the mirror, the face clear and Marrel's._

Cam shot up, staring at Marrel. Everyone turned to look at him. "What did you see…who was it?" Sam asked.

Cam pointed at Marrel. "It was him."

Everyone looked at Marrel. "Are you sure?" Carolyn asked.

"Positive," Cam said as he pulled off wires. "It was Marrel."

"That's impossible. If he killed her, why would he be helping us? I mean, he wanted to reveal the identity of the murderer more than anyone," Amuro said.

"What if he doesn't know?" Sam asked.

"What you're saying is he killed her, implanted the memory in Colonel Mitchell…" Amuro said.

"And then erased it from his own mind," Sam said.

"Is that possible?" Carolyn asked.

"Theoretically yes, but—" Amuro said.

Marrel stood. "This is insane…I…I loved her…"

"But she left you, didn't she? And you never got over it…then you saw me leave the party with her," Cam said.

Marrel shook his head. "Look, it's impossible…"

"Well, there's one way to find out for sure. If he really did erase his own memory, he would have had to replace it with something else. We can check for anomalies the same way we did with Colonel Mitchell," Amuro said.

"Go ahead," Marrel said. "You won't find anything."

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

SG-1, Carolyn, Virginia, and Amuro stood before the Emissary in his office.

"We found that he had two identical memories," Amuro said, "one from the night of the murder and one from several nights before. Except no two memories are exactly the same, it's like signatures. When they're identical that's when you know they've been forged. As far as he knows he was in bed sleeping the whole time."

"He didn't want to just fool us, he wanted to fool himself…to get rid of the guilt," Sam said.

"And that's what did him in," Cam said.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Cam lay in the chair once again. Amuro fiddled with various buttons and turned to Carolyn. "We're done." Cam sat up and looked to his wife.

"How do you feel?" she asked, become the doctor.

"Fine, I guess," he said.

"You're getting a full run through when you get back," she said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said with a grin.

"I've erased the implant, you should no longer have the image of killing Dr. Varrick in your mind, but all of your genuine memories should be intact," Amuro said.

"Thanks," Cam said.

The Emissary and Marrel entered the room. Carolyn looked in surprise at Marrel. "Dr. Amuro," Marrel said, shaking Amuro's hand. "And you must be our visitors from Earth."

Cam raised an eyebrow as Amuro asked, "Are you all right?"

"Well, no…Obviously you've heard what happened to Reya…To be honest I still can't believe she's really gone…but I…I talked it over with the Emissary and we both agreed that the best thing for me now…is to get back to work…it was nice to meet you," Marrel said and left, with Amuro following, puzzled, after him.

Cam stalked over to the Emissary. "What the hell is this?"

"He thinks she died in an accident," the Emissary said. "And he'll continue to think that…for the rest of his life."

"You're gonna just let him get away with murder," Carolyn said.

"He doesn't know he killed her," the Emissary said. "There was no way to recover that memory."

"And that's supposed to make it okay?" Cam asked.

"It was for the good of the project and Dr. Varrick would have understood that," the Emissary said.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Landry hesitated outside the locker room, but then opened the door. Cam had already changed into his civis. "I read your report," Landry said. "Not sure I've ever seen language like that used in an official air force document before."

"Sorry about that sir," Cam said, not sorry at all.

"Oh, you should have seen what Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Johnson, and your wife wrote," Landry said. "Hers was the worst by far."

"Yes sir," Cam said, pulling his jacket of his locker and putting it on.

"Colonel Carter told me what you had to do to prove your innocence…something about reliving a difficult memory…course uh…she didn't know what it was all about…she hasn't read your service record like I have…"

"I hadn't thought about it in a long time…but I guess something like that never goes away, does it?"

"No," Landry said sadly.

"When it happened," Cam said. "I almost resigned my commission."

Landry patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't." He went to the door and opened it. "Oh, and Mitchell, I've given you and Carolyn leave if you need it."

"Thank you, sir," Cam said. Landry left and Cam looked at the photo stuck on his locker.

_He and his dad had been walking in the park, his dad using crutches. "I understand how you feel, but leaving the Air Force won't change what happened, won't make you feel any better," his dad had told him. _

"_You know you suck at pep talks, dad," he had told his dad. _

"_I'm just being realistic. What else are you going to do? Become an airline pilot? Fly the…New York-DC Shuttle five times a day, mow the lawn on Sundays?" _

"_Ah, doesn't sound too bad."_

"_Yeah, well for someone else maybe…but not for you." His dad had shaken his head. "It would have been easier if you had grown up to be more like your mother…but you're just like me. Always looking to the horizon, always looking for something more."_

_Cam had shaken his head at that. "No, I'm not like you dad. I'm not that strong."_

"_No, that's where you're wrong kid…you just don't know it yet."_

'_Dad was right,'_ Cam thought as he closed his locker and went to meet up with Carolyn to go home.


	5. Ripple Effect Tag

Chapter Five: RIPPLE EFFECT Tag

"We need a break," Cam said, flopping down onto the couch.

"Got that right," Virginia said, just collapsing on the floor.

"Carolyn, can you get your dad to give us leave? We deserve it," Vala said.

"He won't give us leave, not after Cam and I took that mini vacation," Carolyn sighed.

The extended version of SG-1 was all lounging in Sam's barely-used-anymore room. It was a bare thirty minutes after all of the alternate teams returned to their realities.

"But I need a break!" Virginia said. She glanced over at the clock. "Think we can punch out now? I mean, we worked overtime with the alternate reality stuff."

"Why not," Sam said. Daniel, Vala, Sam, Cam, Carolyn, and Virginia all got up and headed to the surface.

Roughly an hour later they reached Sam and Jack's house. The house was in Colorado Springs, but situated more like Jack's old cabin. Sam let everyone in and called, "We're home."

"So," Jack drawled from a nearby doorway. "I hear there were a bunch of Samantha O'Neills running around base."

"Actually there were only ten Samantha O'Neills running around," Virginia said.

"And how many Sams didn't have the last name O'Neill?" Cam asked.

"…four…" Virginia said.

"And how do you know this?" Jack asked.

"I…I uh, took a poll," Virginia said sheepishly.

"You have got to be kidding me," Daniel said.

"No," Vala said. "It was a good one too. The first five questions were about who on the team was dating who."

"And what were the responses?" Jack asked.

"Uh including you…One Sam was married to Pete, one was dating him, one was dating Martouf, and one was married to Jonas. I have a feeling she was crazy…No offense," Virginia said hastily.

"Jonas?" Cam asked. "As in Quinn?"

"No, the one she almost married before," Virginia said.

"Ah, the one from the first year of the program?" Cam asked and Sam nodded.

"What about Daniel?" Vala asked. "I had money riding on me for half of the teams."

"There was betting?" Jack asked.

"Uh, hello. Walter's been in charge of the pools of the SGC since it started," Virginia said.

"Indeed he has," Teal'c said.

"You knew about this?" Sam asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Daniel said. "You introduced Vala to betting at the SGC?"

"Actually, she found it through Siler. He's in charge of making up new ones," Virginia said.

"What about Daniel?" Vala insisted.

"Oh, right. Four were married to Sha're, one wasn't seeing anyone, one was married to Sarah, three were dating Sarah, three are married to Vala, two are engaged to Vala, and two are holding out on her returning from the Ori galaxy so that he can date her—or so said his teammates, which I took over his answer."

"Yes!" Vala giggled.

"What about Jack?" Sam asked.

"Well, ten were married to you obviously. Then one was married to Sara, and one was dating Kerry. The other four weren't seeing anyone," Virginia said. "The fact that one was seeing Kerry got interesting responses out of the Sams in the room."

"What about _my_ husband?" Carolyn asked.

"Four yous, two Reyas, and ten nobodys."

"What about the kids question?" Vala asked excitedly.

"Only four others had kids," Virginia said. "In one Sam and Jack have a daughter, in one Daniel and Sha're have three kids, and in the last two Daniel and Vala have two kids each."

Vala darted a glance at her husband at the mention of the children he and Sha're could have had. He was frowning and she decided it was best if she let him be alone for the moment. "I need to sit down," she said, placing a hand in the small of her back. "And where's Caleb?"

"Mommy!" came the cry of Caleb. "Daddy!" Caleb ran out of the playroom and hugged Vala around the legs. "Missed you!" He went over to Daniel and hugged him too. Daniel's face softened and he picked up Caleb.

"Where's my husband?" Virginia asked.

"He's with the kids," Jack said. "Charlie's not back from school yet."

"That's right, he went back to college today," Sam said.

Virginia went off to the playroom, Caleb directing Vala and Daniel to go after her. Teal'c wandered after them too, and Carolyn and Cam headed to the kitchen to make something for the kids to eat.

"How did they get confused?" Jack asked. "About the first team that came through and you guys."

"Well," Sam said. "It was interesting."

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

_An exact copy of SG-1 came through the Stargate—only this team was wearing green—and slowed to a halt as they realized that everyone in the room had their weapons trained on them. _

_Landry, Virginia, Vala, and Walter looked from the team on the ramp to the team in the Control Room._

"_What the hell is going on?" Cam from the ramp said. _

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

"_Where's Janet?" Black Sam asked. "I didn't question it earlier, but she should be here now."_

"_Janet died," Virginia said shortly._

"_Are you sure that we should be the ones being checked out?" Black Daniel asked._

"_Okay," Virginia said, ignoring the previous comment. "We've got the first team in—hereby referred to as Team Black—and the second team in—hereby referred to as Team Green. Now all we have to do is figure out if either of them are the real SG-1. Then that team will be SG-1 and the other will be SG-1-2."_

"_Virginia, that makes no sense whatsoever," Carolyn said as she removed the needle from Green Cam's arm. _

"_How can you not know it's us?" he asked, looking at Carolyn. _

"_You're kidding, right?" Carolyn said. "You both are SG-1, completely identical."_

_Green Cam reached for his dog tags and pulled them out. "Hello, wedding ring," he said. _

"_And we know Baal can clone people," Virginia said. "And wedding rings aren't that hard to copy."_

"_Ow!" Vala said, clamping a hand to her side. "Stupid little child," she muttered. _

"_What's wrong?" Green Daniel asked immediately while the other Daniel did nothing. _

"_Kicked me in the kidney again," Vala said indignantly. _

"_Come here," Green Daniel said, reaching out a hand._

_Vala went over to him slightly hesitantly. "What?" she asked. _

"_I want to feel it moving," he said simply, pulling her to him and laying a hand on her stomach. _

"_Oh, aren't they cute," Virginia said. _

"_Gag me," Black Cam said. _

"_Black is not the real ones," Virginia said. "Seeing as our Cam does think they're cute. Not that he'll say it out loud…"_

"_You do?" Green Daniel asked, looking over at Green Cam._

"_Have we officially decided that the green team is ours?" Virginia asked._

"_Carolyn," Green Cam said. "How can you not tell I'm your husband?" He once again held out the wedding ring attatched to his dog tags. _

"_I got me the hot Dr. Carolyn Lam?" Black Cam said. He grinned slightly disconcertingly. "Sweet."_

"_Okay…that's wrong," Virginia said. "And beyond disturbing. Green team is definitely our team."_

_Carolyn sighed and headed out to the hallway with her husband—that is, the one clad in green BDUs—defending her against himself in the background. She found it relatively amusing, and Virginia sure did as she was snickering._

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

"Sorry about all that," Jack said, snaking his arm around his wife's waist.

"It was nice to see Janet," Sam said sadly.

"Wish I could have been there," Jack said.

"You would have been amused by the room of mes," Sam said.

Jack thought a moment. "Yeah, probably."


	6. Interlude 1

Chapter Six: INTERLUDE 1

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

"So, what're we doing?" Cam asked his wife who was driving the car.

"According to Vala we're having a party," Carolyn said.

"For what?" Cam asked.

"It's the one year anniversary of Vala taking over the Prometheus apparently. And Vala wants to celebrate."

"Ookay then," Cam said. "Where is it?"

"At Virginia and Skaara's. They bought a house," Carolyn said.

"And it's where exactly?" Cam asked, looking around at the neighborhood they were in.

"Just around the corner." Carolyn pulled up in front of a ranch style house with a long driveway and a wrap-around porch.

"Is their front door pink?" Cam asked.

Carolyn peered at the door. "I think so," she said as she turned off the car. The two got out and went up to the front porch. "I like the porch though…I've always wanted a porch swing," she said, looking wistfully at the white swing.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Cam asked with a grin as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Just as he was about to knock on the front door, Virginia opened the door. "Hiya! Come on in!"

The two entered into the hallway and followed Virginia down it. "What's with your front door?" Cam asked. The hallway split into two sections, and Virginia led them down the one to the right.

"I like pink. And we're not a part of the homeowner's association, which makes me happy," Virginia said. "Everyone's out back," she said. "Oh, and Vala says that she wants to teach Skaara how to play basketball. A feat I have yet to accomplish. Though I myself am a soccer girl. And Carolyn, should she be trying to teach him how to play?"

"That should be entertaining," Cam said.

"She's fine if she's not jumping too much. Who's 'everyone?'" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Virginia said, leading them past the kitchen where Virginia's mother—who still hadn't left town from the wedding (nearly two and a half months prior)—was making a salad. They went through the open sliding door to the porch, where chairs had been set up. To their right was a deck where Jack was grilling up burgers and hot dogs.

"How many people do you have here?" Cam asked.

"Um…Well. There's the mom and dad—who both need to leave town soon or I'm going to go crazy—, Jack, Sam, Charlie, Patrick, Lizzie, Grace, Daniel, Vala, Caleb, Teal'c, me, Skaara, you two, Walter, Heather—Walter's wife—, Uncle Hank, Cassie, and her boyfriend Adam who's a Marine—which I find hysterical only because Jack was pretty surprised about that," Virginia said. "Which adds up to 21 people."

"Mitchell!" Jack called. "Come here and tell the women to stay away from the grill!"

Cam went off to do as Jack asked, while Virginia and Carolyn headed down to the basketball court. Carolyn snickered quietly when she saw Vala trying to teach Skaara how to hold the ball.

"No, you have to make your thumbs make a T!" Vala said. "See," she said as she demonstrated.

"I actually have a basketball with handprints on it," Virginia said. "It's supposed to teach you how to hold it…but I think I'm going to watch her try it."

"Don't let her know you own that," Carolyn said. "She'll get mad."

"Hey! Food's done!" Jack yelled from the grill. The group made their way over to the deck and got plates.

"So, we're celebrating the anniversary of your wife beating you up for the first time?" Jack asked.

"Yup!" Vala said.

"Mommy's good at doing that!" Caleb said. Vala ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

"So, Adam," Virginia said. "Has Jack given you _the talk_ yet?"

Cassie groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oh God…"

"No…" Adam said slowly. "What talk?"

"The one that he's given to Cassie's boyfriends that involves threatening to hurt them…Though with you…he'd probably send you through the Stargate to Baal or something."

"Will you all just shut up?" Cassie asked.

"Hey, remember the boyfriend that made you blow out the lamp," Sam said.

"Is anyone going to let me live that one down? It's entirely Nirti's fault," Cassie said.

"Nope," Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Virginia said while Teal'c smiled. Cassie groaned.

"Just be glad that Jack's not like my dad," Sam said. "He scared away every boy I ever dated."

"Except me," Cam and Jack said at the same time. Jack looked at Cam.

"You dated Sam?"

"In high school. Our dads were stationed in the same place twice," he said.

"And Jack, you never actually dated me," Sam said. "We just danced around the issue and then you broke up my wedding."

"Good point," Jack said. "But you dated Sam?" he asked, turning to Cam.

"And nothing ever came of it," Sam sighed.

Charlie grinned at his father's confusion. "Yeah dad, you _are_ the one that ended up marrying her…even with that close call," he said.

This time it was Sam to groan. "Will you please drop that?"

"No," everyone at the table—sans Adam and the little ones—said.

SG1—SG1—SG1—SG1

Later, the adults were clustered around the TV—which was playing a hockey game—in the den while the little ones played in the play room that Virginia had designed and decorated. "So, what'd I miss?" came from the doorway.

"Dad!" Sam said, getting up and going to him.

"Hi Uncle Jacob, didn't think you get here on time," Virginia said. "Hey! Munchkins! Grandpa's here!"

"Grandpa?" came the excited cry from three of the kids in the play room. The three tore out, charging into Jacob while Caleb followed at a more leisurely pace. Vala reached out for her son and pulled him in between her and Daniel on the couch.

"Hey you guys," Jacob said, trying not to fall over as the three little bundles of energy crashed into his legs.

"Grandpa! Did you see the play room? Did you? It's so cool! It has all these toys in it and it's so cool!" Lizzie said.

Virginia grinned at Skaara. "I told you they'd love the room," she said to her husband.

Caleb looked up at his parents. "Mommy? Daddy? Why does Aunt Virginia have more toys than we do?"

"Um…" Daniel said.

"Because I have more nieces and nephews to play with," Virginia said. "All…God…I don't even know how many there are any more…"

"That's sad," Jacob said.

"Hey, do you know how many people are in the family?" she asked him.

"Uh…70-something?" Jacob guessed.

Sam frowned. "He's probably right, you know," she said.

"I'm still amazed at the sheer number of people in your family," Cam said.

"What's even sadder is that it's going to keep getting bigger…and bigger…and bigger…until we all take over the galaxy," Virginia said.

"Ha, like that would happen," Jack laughed.

"Watch it happen," Virginia said. "We are a very, very driven family."

"I bet—Oh! Come on! That was not a foul!" Daniel said, turning his attention once more to the game.

Jack jerked his head to the TV and grumbled. "Okay kids, back to the play room," Jacob said, taking the kids with him.

Virginia looked at the Jacob—who she could tell was itching to watch the game—and grinned. "Okay, I'll take them, you sit down," she said.

"I'll come too," Vala said quickly, scooping up Caleb.

"You sure?" Daniel asked distractedly.

"Yup," Vala said.

"Come on ref! Foul!" Jack shouted.

"Yup, time to go before they start getting _really_ loud," Virginia said.

She and Vala walked down the hall, firmly closing the door behind them and headed into the play room. "I really do like this room," Vala said. "Daniel and I are looking at a house that has room for a play room. Wanna decorate it?"

"Sure," Virginia said.

"Did you paint the walls?" Vala asked as Caleb dragged her to the train set.

"Yup," Virginia said, admiring her handiwork. The walls were really one giant mural. One wall had a giant, brightly colored hot air balloon on it while the other three had smaller ones set in the sky. "I like the carpet though."

"So do I!" Patrick said, rolling around on the grass colored carpet. "Wanna play with the puzzle?"

"Sure," Virginia said as she knelt down by him.

For the remainder of the hockey game the two women played with the kids, eventually getting dragged into playing a massive game of house with the giant dollhouse that Virginia had bought. "Why _do_ you have so many toys?" Vala asked. "You don't have a lot of young nieces and nephews aside from these guys."

"Well…" Virginia said. "Skaara and I want kids…And Sam wants more kids, and your pregnant…sooo…I figure, why not? Plus, I kind of went crazy at the toy store…"

The door opened behind them. "Ah, I see the toys have been well broken in," Carolyn said. "Games over by the way—and Vala, expect a dejected and irate husband. Jack's team beat Daniel's."

"Great," Vala sighed.

"Come on kids, time to go," Virginia said.

The kids, of course, whined and protested all of the way to the cars. "Bye!" Sam called as she and Jack drove away with Charlie, Lizzie, Grace, and Patrick.

Vala waved at them as she, Daniel, and Caleb drove away.

"Well, see you at work…God only knows what we'll have to deal with this time," Cam said as Teal'c drove away, headed back to the base.

"Bye," Virginia said as Cam and Carolyn walked to their car.

Once the two were in their car, Carolyn turned to Cam. "Cam…" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, not entirely okay with her sugary tone of voice.

"Cam…What would you say if I wanted kids?" she asked.

Cam was glad he wasn't driving because if he had been, he was fairly certain that he would have hit someone or something. "Uh, I'd say we need to talk about it?" he said uncertainly.

"Okay," Carolyn sighed, sitting back in her seat.

"But I'd also say I'd be okay with it…"

Carolyn grinned. "Good," she said. She paused. "Ooh! What would my father do?"

Cam cringed.


	7. Stronghold Tag

Title: All for One and One for All

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: Sequel to The Quantum Mirror. Now that Sam and Jack are FINALLY married, what happens when life at the SGC resumes?

* * *

Chapter Seven: STRONGHOLD Tag

Summary: Carolyn talks to Bryce Ferguson about his operation with Asguard beaming technology.

"How are you this morning, Mr. Ferguson?" Carolyn asked as she walked into her patient's room.

"Fine," Bryce said. "I haven't met you before, have I?"

"No," Carolyn said with a warm smile. She was getting better at those every day thanks to Cam. "I'm Dr. Lam."

"Shouldn't you be going by Dr. Mitchell?" Bryce asked with a grin.

"I'm Mrs. Mitchell but Dr. Lam. It's easier that way for my patients," she said. "Now, do you have any questions about the procedure?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?"

"Well," Carolyn said, closing the door. "We're going to beam the piece of shrapnel out of your brain."

"Huh?"

"We're going to teleport it. Like on Star Trek but more advanced," Carolyn said.

"That I find amusing," Bryce said. "Uh, how's that guy doing?"

"Which guy?" Carolyn asked.

"The one Cam went to help."

"Oh, Teal'c. He's doing fine now. He'll be better in a few days or so," Carolyn said. "He has a very rapid healing rate."

"Is it because he's an alien?"

"Yes, his race was engineered to have a faster healing rate than humans," Carolyn told Bryce.

"Genetically altered aliens…Who'd've thought?"

The surgery was scheduled for three days later and it went quite successfully. To be honest, Carolyn was a little worried. McKay and Zelenka had been able to beam a Goa'uld out of Colonel Caldwell's head, but this was much harder.

But it went successfully and Bryce was none the worse for wear. He was a little shocked, but he was fine. Cam was ecstatic when he heard the news, saying that he knew his wife could do it.

Carolyn was just happy that they didn't take a chunk out of Bryce's brain. But none the less, Cam had his friend back, Teal'c was fine, and nobody had died.

It was a good week all in all.

* * *

Totally forgot I had this written and not posted. Sorry for the very, very, very, very long wait. Hopefully the SGA season premiere on Friday will get my muse back...Hopefully...Plus I've got to figure out where I was going with the "Ethon" tag...Oh well. 


	8. Ethon Tag

Title: All for One and One for All

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: Sequel to The Quantum Mirror. Now that Sam and Jack are FINALLY married, what happens when life at the SGC resumes?

Chapter Eight: ETHON tag

Summary: Virginia deals with the aftermath of the failed mission.

Note: In regards to the Rodney and Radek beaming the Gao'uld out of Steven's head and _not_ the Asguard…Well, I have a feeling Rodney would have told the SGC that he did it. Plus, my story. Nanee Nanee Boo Boo! (Just kidding, I love you all.)

* * *

Virginia stormed into the house, closely followed by Skaara. He watched his wife with a frown. Ever since the news of Pendergast's death and the destruction of the _Prometheus_, she had been in a fine temper. He could hear her muttering something under her breath, but it wasn't English and it wasn't Egyptian, so he had no idea what she was saying.

When Virginia had found out that Daniel was MIA, she'd just paced around the base angrily while Vala had sat in the commissary and ate food. Carolyn said it had something to do with being pregnant and comfort food, but Skaara didn't understand.

"I don't understand people!" Virginia shouted from the kitchen.

Skaara sighed and went after her. Before he could get to the kitchen, there was a loud crash. He ran the remaining feet to the kitchen and found his wife not in the room, but there was a broken plate on the floor. He glanced outside and saw her pacing in a circle angrily and saying something that she was passionate about if the erratic hand gestures were any indication.

The plate could wait. His wife needed him.

* * *

Virginia was beyond irate. The stupid idiots on that cursed planet should die. She knew it wasn't a good thought, but that was what she thought none the less. And now the idiots probably were all dead!

Why the hell were the Ancients obsessed with "non-interference?!" Couldn't _they_ make a Prior? But noooo, they didn't want to interfere because it took away people's rights. Well, what about dictator's f'r cryin out loud?! Didn't they take away rights too?

"Stupid Ori, stupid Priors, stupid Ancients, stupid Ascended people, stupid galaxy, stupid people on the stupid planet, stupid universe, stupid LIFE!" Virginia said, falling to her knees.

She felt Skaara wrap her in his arms as the tears poured down her face. "Shhh," he said. "Just cry."

And so she did until she felt that there was nothing left. "I don't understand people," she whispered.

"Nobody does," Skaara told her. "Humanity is a mystery."

* * *

Sorry it's so short...Kinda just ended up that way I guess...

So here's a teaser of the next chapter!

_Summary: Remember how Virginia's mom wouldn't leave until her daughter got officially married? Well…she's about to leave town._

_"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be nervous. I did this before. I'm already married. So I shouldn't be nervous," Virginia ranted as she paced back and forth along the hallway. _

_"Yet you obviously are," Cassie said. _

_"No I'm not," Virginia said._

_"Yes you are," Sam told her. _

_"Shut up," Virginia growled. _


	9. Interlude 2

Title: All for One and One for All

Author: SailorNeo

Chapter Nine: Interlude 2

Summary: Remember how Virginia's mom wouldn't leave until her daughter got _officially_ married? Well…she's about to leave town.

Author's Note: If we recall from _The Quantum Mirror_, Heather is Mrs. Walter. And I only mention this because she's in the chapter and I had to go look her name up myself.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be nervous. I did this before. I'm already married. So I shouldn't be nervous," Virginia ranted as she paced back and forth along the hallway.

"Yet you obviously are," Cassie said.

"No I'm not," Virginia said.

"Yes you are," Sam told her.

"Shut up," Virginia growled.

Virginia's mother had finally convinced her that she needed to get _officially_ married or she wouldn't be leaving. So, to get her mom out of Colorado Springs, she and Skaara set the date and got all the preparations taken care of.

As seemed to be becoming the habit amongst the members of Stargate Command, only family and SGC personnel were invited—Siler, Walter, Heather, and Dr. Lee to name a few.

The dresses for the bridesmaids were bought—all in a shade of blue—and so was the wedding dress. The dress itself wasn't actually a wedding dress and Virginia had managed to find it for $15.00 at Target on the clearance rack. It was a summer dress, white with a square neck and a sash around the middle. It looked ridiculously attractive on her, and with the bridesmaids' dresses following suit in being simple cotton dresses, everything went well.

Cassie, Vala (who had found an empire waisted maternity dress that looked wonderful on her), Sam, and Carolyn were her bridesmaids and Virginia forwent on a maid/matron-of-honor. Skaara's groomsmen were—of course—none other than Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Cam.

"This is getting funny," Cassie whispered to Sam as Virginia hitched up her skirt and began pacing even more.

"It is not!" Virginia said. "I'm freaking out and I shouldn't be freaking out because I'm _already married!!!_"

"Well, isn't this interesting," came a voice from the door.

"Shut up, Daniel," Virginia growled.

"Didn't she say something about not being nervous because you'd already been married once?" Jack asked from next to Daniel.

"I'm so going to kill you," Virginia said before darting at the two men.

They exchanged a quick glance of surprise and fear before taking off down the hallway. "She ruins that dress and her mom's going to kill her," Sam said.

"Probably," Carolyn said.

Vala shrugged and inhaled deeply. "VIRGINIA, DANIEL, JACK!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE! Especially Daniel's because it's cute!"

"Didn't know you could yell that loud," Cassie said.

"And I don't think I wanted to," Sam said, wincing slightly.

However, Virginia, Jack, and Daniel all came back. "Stop scowling," Vala ordered. "Smile, look pretty, and you're going out there to get married—again."

Virginia nodded sharply, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before marching out of the house.

"Aren't we supposed to go first?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "But she doesn't ever listen."

The wedding went by in a blur and soon everyone was eating the dinner that Virginia's mother had prepared. "So, how was your second wedding?" Cassie asked Virginia.

"Fine," Virginia said with a pout. "Though if I'd had my way, there would be no second wedding!"

"Of course, dear," Skaara said. "Do not tell your mother that."

"Do you think I'm suicidal?" Virginia asked. "My mom finds out about it and you can say 'Goodbye happily ever after!'"

"I think if Vala could marry Daniel again, she'd do it," Cassie said.

"Probably," Virginia agreed. "She's big on weddings. Next she's going to want you to get married."

"Uh…Not happening. Ever. Well, not in the immediate future anyways. Especially seeing as I'm single," Cassie said.

"Oh, what happened to Adam?" Virginia asked. "He was cute."

"And you're married," Cassie said.

"I said cute, not marriable," Virginia scowled. "And don't change the subject!"

"He got transferred to Atlantis. So therefore, no dating," Cassie sighed.

"Then go to Atlantis. I can totally get Uncle Hank to do it," Virginia said.

"No, I'd rather you didn't abuse your power of having the President of the United States as your godfather," Cassie said. "I'll get over it."

"Get over what?" Charlie asked, coming up behind them.

"Adam got transferred to Atlantis—oh Lord. He's with Rodney," Virginia said.

"McKay's got a boyfriend?" Jack asked, wandering over.

This set Charlie and Virginia off into laughter. "No!" Cassie said. "Adam got transferred to Atlantis."

"Oh," Jack said. "That's…bad…"

Cassie glared at Jack. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" she asked.

"No!" Jack said. "I wouldn't do that! Even if you aren't going to get married until you're seventy."

Cassie huffed and stalked off. "So, what' up with the transfer, dad?" Charlie asked.

Jack looked around briefly. "He requested a transfer," he said.

"He what?" Virginia hissed. "Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea," Jack said. "All I know is that he requested to be transferred to Atlantis."

"That bites," Charlie said. "And I have a feeling that Cass wouldn't want to know, so let's not tell her."

"Good idea—mother!" Virginia shouted. "What are you doing to Starbuck?!"

As Virginia left to go get her dog back from the dressing up her mother was subjugating on her dog, Jack asked, "She named her dog after coffee?"

"No," Skaara said. "She named the dog after a character on some television show. I think it is called _Battlestar Galactica_? She also plans on getting another dog and naming him Apollo. Is he not a Greek god?"

Charlie nodded, a smirk on his lips. "Yeah," he said.

"I do not understand," Skaara said. "Why does she want to name him after a god?"

"You should probably ask her. After all, many women think that Apollo on the show is a god," Charlie said.

* * *

Author's Note: I thought I posted this!!! So sorry!!! I have the next chapter done though, so that'll be up in about a week or so. 


	10. Off the Grid Tag

Title: All for One and One for All

Author: SailorNeo

Chapter Ten: Off the Grid tag

Summary: Just a lazy afternoon at the Mitchell estate.

* * *

Carolyn leaned down and pecked her husband on the cheek as she brought the tray over to the small table and chair set they had on their back porch. "Mmm," he said. "Lemonade. My favorite."

"You deserve your favorite after getting beat on by that Lucien Alliance man," Carolyn said, pouring a glasses for the two of them.

"Yeah, but don't I have the best job ever?" he asked.

"You've said that about seven times now," Carolyn replied, sipping her lemonade.

"It's true though," Cam said happily as he leaned back in his chair. "I have the best job in the galaxy."

"You can't say you have the best job in two? Or three?" Carolyn asked with a smile.

"Well, I can say I have the best job in the Ori galaxy. Pegasus I'm not so sure about. Colonel Sheppard's got a pretty nice outfit there," Cam said. "But I've got one thing he doesn't."

"Which is?" Carolyn asked.

"Ferris wheels," Cam said. Carolyn looked at him curiously so he elaborated. "The man's obsessed with the things. That, football, and Johnny Cash. So I've got all the live football I want and Ferris wheels."

"You are one strange man," Carolyn laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, you married me Mrs. Mitchell," Cam said as he sipped his lemonade.

"That I did." Carolyn was silent for a minute before she asked, "Did you really call Sam Mary Poppins?"

Cam blushed. "Uh, yeah. We were arguing over who would make a better drug dealer."

"Teal'c," Carolyn said. "He could pull it off way better than all three of you."

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, honey," Cam said.

"I do have to say I like the new uniforms though," Carolyn continued.

"What new uniforms?" Cam asked.

"The leather," Carolyn said. "Dad's thinking of making them mandatory."

"You have got to be kidding," Cam said in shock. "Jackson would flip."

"Vala would like it. Actually, she does like it. She's why you all were late for the mission. Apparently once Daniel was in uniform she attacked him in their room," Carolyn said with a grin.

"I did not need to have that mental image," Cam winced.

"Neither did I when she told me," Carolyn laughed. "Virginia seemed to feel the same way you do though. Probably more so due to the fact that he taught her…"

"Good point," Cam said.

The two sat in easy silence as they watched the sun go down.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. I'm working on NANOWRIMO, so things are a bit hectic in my life seeing as the semester's ending in the first week of December, so projects are being issued. 


	11. The Scourge Tag

Title: All for One and One for All  
Author: SailorNeo  
Summary: Sequel to The Quantum Mirror. Now that Sam and Jack are FINALLY married, what happens when life at the SGC resumes?

Chapter Eleven: The Scourge Tag

Summary: Alternate scene in the episode plus a little extra after the episode. Only because when I reread the script for this I thought "BINGO!"

Author's Note: The only excuse I have is…Doctor Who has taken over my brain…I promise to make a better attempt at working on this fic.

* * *

Virginia and Carolyn raced to the Control Room with Vala lagging behind. "Hurry up!" Virginia called.

"I'm pregnant!" Vala said in annoyance.

"But this is going to be good!" Virginia said. "The IOA's here. Everyone hates them."

The three women reached the Control Room and slowed down to look more presentable. Well, as presentable as Vala could get as a pregnant woman in BDUs. They entered sedately. Landry looked over at them and raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

Woolsey entered from behind them. "Chapman, Mr. LaPierre, Miss Shen, this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and—"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," Shen said. "PHD in Archeology, Anthropology, and Philology. The man who solved the riddle of the Stargate."

"Shen Xiaoyi," Daniel said, stepping forward towards her. "Graduate of Beijing foreign studies and the London school of economics and political science, former attaché to the Chinese mission in the United States."

"_Your Chinese is supposed to be quite good_," Shen said in Chinese.

"_Not as good as your English_," Daniel told her.

Shen looked at Cam. "_And what about him_?"

Daniel glanced at Cam. "_We're still teaching him_," he said. Shen and Daniel laughed.

Sam, Teal'c, Carolyn, and Vala looked confused. "Yeah, that's…very funny," Cam said. "_Go to hell_," he told Daniel in Chinese.

Virginia burst out laughing at the stunned expression on Daniel's face. "What did he say?" Vala hissed.

"He said 'Go to hell!'" Virginia said between bouts of laughter.

"Chevron Seven locked," Walter said as the Gate activated. Virginia was still laughing as SG-1 and the IOA reps went through the Gate.

"I didn't know he knew Chinese," Carolyn mused.

"I've been watching _Firefly_ and _Serenity_ with him. You pick up some Chinese," Virginia said. "And seeing as I have to translate for him…He's picked up quite a few curse words."

"I want to watch," Vala said petulantly.

"Then let's go. You got time?" Virginia asked Carolyn.

"No," she sighed. "I'm technically still on duty."

"Then I'll lend you guys the DVDs. Cam can explain stuff to you. And translate," Virginia said. "Now Vala, there are many hot guys in this show. Nathan Fillion, Adam Baldwin…"

* * *

Much, much, _much_ later, the gang reached Vala and Daniel's house. "Why on earth are we going to watch _Starship Troopers_?" Carolyn asked. "That movie is so not appropriate for the kids."

"Who said movie night had to be with them?" Cam asked.

"I'll watch a Disney flick with the munchkins," Virginia said.

"Why would you subject yourself to that?" Daniel asked.

"I like Disney movies," Virginia said. "Now, what shall I make the little tykes watch?"

"Mommy!" Caleb said as the group walked in the house. "Daddy!"

"When does Charlie get home?" Grace asked Sam as she was pulled up into her mother's arms.

"Charlie's going to be home studying. He has a big test tomorrow," Sam said.

"Okay," Grace said, tucking her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Where's my Patrick?" Virginia asked. "…And my husband…"

"Here!" Patrick chirped as Skaara rounded the corner, holding Patrick upside down.

"Gimme," Virginia said, scooping Patrick out of her husband's arms. She pecked Skaara on the lips and gave Patrick a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Daddy?" Patrick asked.

"Daddy's in Washington," Sam said.

"Is he coming home soon?" Grace asked curiously.

"He'll be home in three days. You can call him a bit later if you'd like."

"Okay," Grace said happily.

"Okay munchkins," Virginia said. "The adults are going to be watching a movie. Vala and I are going to watch a Disney flick with you all. Which one do you want to watch?"

The kids and Virginia vanished downstairs to the basement, leaving the "adults" upstairs.

"Maybe we should try getting more family friendly movies?" Sam said.

"Probably," Cam shrugged.


	12. Excuses For Why No Real Chapter

Uh, hi guys. Long time no see. Bout a year and a half. Yeah, okay, I totally suck at this whole writing for Stargate thing. Please don't kill me for not having an actual chapter. SORRY!

Well, I reread The Quantum Mirror. And I've come to a conclusion. It sucks. Seriously sucks. I'm not going to fix it or rewrite it or anything because that's just going to be obnoxious for myself because I don't think I can rewrite it so it actually makes sense. There definitely are parts of it I like, but the first chapter is complete rubbish. And the second chapter. And quite possibly the third. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I attempted to rewrite it before so that it made sense. Shows how little it worked.

Anyways, I'm incredibly sorry for leaving you guys stranded. I know some of you really wanted to see the story and I've even had a couple of you guys PM me and ask if I planned on continuing the story. Let me explain what happened.

I went to college. While at college I rediscovered my love for _Power Rangers_. I watched all of Mystic Force in one weekend. I watched all of Operation Overdrive in four days. You can see the picture. I then came up with the brilliant idea to fix the whole Tommy and Kimberly fiasco. So I've been doing that. My NANOWRIMO 08 submission was an epic (and completely unfinished) Tommy/Kimberly fanfic. The story still isn't completed and it's now almost a year later.

Some of you may know about the story if I'm on your author alert subscription. I'm sorry for attacking you with the chapters. Power Rangers and One Little Change (that would be the story) have somewhat taken over my brain.

I _have not_ given up on this story. I have a lot planned for it and a fair bit of work done on it. It's this next chapter that refuses to come out. Cassie is not being cooperative at all.

I apologize for the length of time that it's been since I've posted and the fact that this isn't a real chapter. I just hope you guys can bear with me.

Just let me tell you that I have ideas. Big awesome made of awesomesauce ideas that involve Adria. Well, her name isn't Adria, but you get the picture. Plans that involve babies. Plans that involve using the Atlantis episode to its full capabilities. Plans that make me _really_ want to get this next stupid interlude out of the way.

So please bear with me. I'm also heading back to college in a few weeks with a full course load as well as an internship with an undertermined hour load (not through lack of asking, however) as well as a part time job. So I may be having issues posting the story that's taken over my brain, much less anything else.

Oh, and about Adria, let's just say things might not stay the same way on TV. After all, I've already said that she's Daniel's kid.

To end this not-chapter apology, I can't tell you when the next time I'll be updating this. I'm putting it on Hiatus for now, but I will continue to write it.


End file.
